


heaven or hell

by prosesareread



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: M/M, Sort of a Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosesareread/pseuds/prosesareread
Summary: A person stumbles upon a hotel in the middle of nowhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Ax is the one talking (thinking?) in this fic, and I didn't explicitly say the names of the characters but I really hope you guys get the small details :(  
> I was listening to the Eagles' Hotel California and this popped out. This is completely based on the song, no kidding.  
> Happy Halloween everyone!

            I was driving on a dark, gloomy October night. My coffee sat on the cup holder, grown cold from the cold air. I folded down my car’s top so I could drive under the star-studded sky. My hair was pulled back by the cool wind – a wonderful feeling. 

            The full moon glowed beautifully above me, illuminating the trees beside the road.

            The road was empty. There was only me. I felt disconnected from the rest of the world here in the middle of nowhere. The solitude was somehow comforting.

            I have been driving for five hours now, and my eyes were starting to tire. My legs, too. My body was dying to doze off.

            And, just like that, a building came to sight. Suddenly, the trees gave way to it, as if trained to reveal what was hidden behind them whenever somebody comes along.

            I slowed down the car and paused in the middle of the road. The building looked harmless. It even looked classy, with all its fancy and intricate details: big oak doors with elegant handles, elaborate floral carvings, and candlelit lamps beside them.

            Then I noticed the woman standing by them.

            She was wearing a striking green dress with a slit on one side and long black silk gloves on her hands.

            Why would such an exquisite woman wait outside a building all by herself? In the dark of night and in such cold weather, of all situations?

            I parked at a space in front of the building and exited my car. I drew up the car’s cover, just in case it rains.

            I walked up to the woman and she smiled at me. She had glowing blond hair and fierce blue eyes. It seemed as if she were expecting me.

            She welcomed me into the building called Hotel Animorphia.

            I couldn’t help wondering if this was heaven or hell.

            To my surprise, she took one of the lamps by the doors and pushed the door open. She apologized to me, saying that the power was out and they were forced to light up candles for the guests. I told her it was okay, that it was romantic, in a way.

            There were guests in the lounge, but I couldn’t see their faces. They were talking in hushed voices, just whispers, and I couldn’t catch whatever it was they were saying. But I think they said “ _Welcome”_ , but I am not sure.

            She led me to the front desk. A man was sitting there, smoking a cigarette. His face wasn’t visible because the light of the lamp by his desk didn’t quite reach him.

            Once, the woman had introduced me as a new guest, however, he leaned forward and I got the most pleasant surprise of the night.

            He had big, dark eyes. They were so dark that you could easily drown in them, like you would in the deepest corners of the stormy ocean. And his lashes were so long, they flutter on his cheeks when he blinked. His brows seemed as if they were permanently creased, as if he was always thinking hard about something. The lips that hold the cigarette he was smoking were small, and I almost wondered if he were a girl. But he was not.

            I think he looks inexplicably beautiful. The dim, flickering light of the candle adds more to his mysteriousness.

            He looked at me with those dark eyes and felt a shiver run through my body. He lifted two fingers and pulled out his cigarette, then blew a perfect O from his mouth.

            I shuddered involuntarily.

            He asked what my name was and what kind of room I want. I answered him, all the while stopping myself from leaning too closely towards him.

            The cigarette smoke surrounded us like a huge halo, and I inhaled the smoke willingly, just to steal a part of him.

            As he handed me the keys to my room, he smirked slightly and our fingers brushed against each other. I felt the shiver again and turned away from him.

            He has such a lovely face.

            The bellman was there to accompany me to my room, though I didn’t bring any luggage.

            He was a nice man. He said he has worked in the hotel for so many years that he has made it his home. I asked about the female attendant and why she stood in the cold outside, but he didn’t answer, he just blushed a deep rose color and walked a little faster towards my room.

            I was amazed at how well he knew the establishment. He was carrying only a lamp, but it seemed as if he knew the hallways by heart. I wondered if he’d still be able to find his way even without the lamp.

            I couldn’t help but find it odd how quiet the hallways were. I asked him about it, but his only answer was that the hotel was always quiet this time of the year. He said that the people in the lobby were members of the staff, and that they were lucky to have me here tonight.

            We finally arrived at my room. He said thank you and that he hoped I’ll find my room satisfying. He handed the lamp to me and left immediately.

            He disappeared into the dark hallway, and I honestly doubt he’d get lost.

            I closed the door. My room was surprisingly exquisite. This hotel, though it looked small on the outside, was actually luxurious and extravagant inside. Everything looked expensive.

            I placed the lamp on the table by the window. I moved the curtains and jumped in surprise when lightning flashed outside. A moment later, rain started pouring unforgivingly.

            I thanked the stars that I pulled up the cover of my car before I entered the hotel. The upholstery would have been ruined. The hotel was no longer silent as the sound of pounding rain filled the empty walls.

            Then, suddenly, a knock at my door.

            A woman with silky dark skin and black hair was smiling sweetly at me. She was wearing a magnificent scarlet dress that lit her up like a flame. The lamp she was carrying illuminated her more and I was speechless as she informed me that I have been invited to the ballroom for a small gathering.

            She handed me a garment bag that contained a suit that I will be wearing. And with one last smile, she disappeared with the quickness of lightning.

            I had no choice but to do what she said.

            Somehow, I found my way to the ballroom without getting too lost in the hallways. It was lit with dozens of candlelit lamps, even the grand chandelier is lit with candles.

            There were a dozen people inside. Some were dancing slowly, and some were conversing. I entered meekly, nervous that I couldn’t quite see the people’s faces clearly.

            There was a tap on my shoulder and the woman who gave me the suit appeared, smiling once again. I still haven’t decided on what to think of her smile. She seemed innocent. Too innocent.

            I’ve been told not to trust people who seem too innocent.

            She introduced me to a few people. All men. And she introduced them as her closest friends, and all of them have the same inviting smiles. Smiles that drag you in and never lets you out.

            The smiles bothered me. But another thing that bothered me was that all the men she has introduced to me were all good-looking.

            This hotel has everything, even handsome men.

            Then everybody started dancing. They danced with whoever was beside them, swaying their bodies slowly. I found myself dancing along them.

            Someone grabbed my hand and turned me around. It was the attractive man from the front desk.

            No words were exchanged between us. We just danced together, staring deeply into each other’s eyes. While we were dancing, I was starting to forget. I was too mesmerized by his eyes and how they sparkle from the light of the candles. I was shocked to realize that I was willing to forget my life, as long as I keep this moment forever.

            He was messing with my head and I was letting him.

            The night was passing by and we kept on dancing.

            And at one point, I called the Captain, who was the hotel’s bartender, and asked him brightly for wine. He grinned and his brown eyes glinted in the dark as he commented on how spirited I am. He said that they haven’t had a guest as spirited as I am for years.

            I thought it was odd that he said that. How old is this hotel exactly? And how old are the staff? They speak as if they were my grandfather.

            But I shrugged my confusion off and drank some wine.

            As the alcohol slowly took over my mind and body, I heard whispers. The whispers I heard when I first arrived. And I kept hearing them say “ _Welcome_.”

            The whispers never stopped, even when I slept.

            The following morning, I was too early. The dining hall was empty, except for me.

            I ate alone and admired the hall’s interior. The hotel was indeed very grand. It was such a shame that there were only a few guests at this time of year. There was so much to admire here.

            However, I have my suspicions.

            The female attendant told me that the power was out last night, hence, the candles. But now that it’s morning, I can see that there are actually no light bulbs or power lines. Everything is so grand and so…outdated. I feel like I’m in the royal 70’s.

            At least the food was still good.

            When I finished eating, I left the dining hall and spotted the man behind the front desk. I never asked for his name, but I could see on his nameplate that his name was Marco. I approached him and asked what year this hotel was built.

            He said that it was built when the world became a tragic place. A vague answer.

            I stared at him and he stared back, raising his eyebrow. I asked him how old he was, and he just said that he was old for his looks. Another vague answer.

            My suspicions grew, and before I could walk away from the front desk, he grabbed my arm and asked me if I would like to drink some champagne with him.

            I said yes, of course.

            He led me to the ballroom from the night before, and I was stunned at how majestic it was. I didn’t pay too much attention to the ballroom last night because of the lack of lighting, but now I could see how gorgeous it was. But, like many of the things I’ve observed here, it was old fashioned. What is impressive is everything seems brand new.

            Nothing looked old.

            And that was curious.

            The ballroom had mirrors for a ceiling, and I could see myself staring, awestruck. I did think that it’s odd how old fashioned the hotel is, but it could be that the interior decorator may just love dated interiors. I could never know, so I just let it be.

            Marco called me, saying the champagne was ready. The pink liquid was lovely on ice, like he is. I watched as he brought his glass to his lips, and I absentmindedly licked mine.

            We drank our champagne silently, but I get the feeling that he wants to tell me something. I feel like he’s having a hard time saying it.

            Finally, he asked me until when I was staying here. I said maybe three nights, because why not? It’s a nice place and I wanted to cherish my stay.

            To my confusion, he frowned deeply. And he gripped his glass too strongly that I thought it would burst into shards. Did I say something wrong?

            Maybe he doesn’t want me here. Maybe he wants me gone.

            I don’t know, because he’s not saying anything.

            The atmosphere around us became awkward and tense. But he spoke up, and like the first time I saw him, my hair stood on end.

_“We’re all just prisoners here, of our own device.”_

            I heard the whispers again, after he said that.

            _Welcome. Welcome. Welcome._

            Our moment together was ruined when somebody slammed open the doors to the ballroom. It was the dark-skinned woman again, with her friendly smile. She said that I have been invited to their special dinner tonight, because the staff enjoyed my company so much. They thought that I was worthy of their weekly dinners.

            I attempted to imitate her smile and accepted the invitation. But when I turned back to Marco, he was grimacing. His jaw was clenched shut, but his eyes were telling me something.

            What was he trying to say?

            Then he seemed to calm himself down. He finished his drank in one gulp and took out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one up and kept staring at me.

            Usually, I would embrace the stare of an attractive man, but this one is different.

            I had no idea what he is thinking or who he is.

            When we walked out of the ballroom, we went our separate ways. He went back to his place behind the front desk, and I returned to my room.

            I laid myself down on the bed and stayed there until I heard a knock on my door a few hours later.

            I forced myself to stand up and shake off my drowsiness. When I opened the door, Marco was standing there. He was looking grim and he was carrying a garment bag for me.

            I reached for the bag but he grabbed my forearm. He was staring at me sternly again. Slowly, as he looked into my eyes, he shook his head.

            Then he quickly put the bag into my hand and walked away.

            I was about to call out to him but he’s already turned at the corner.

            He obviously wants to keep me from doing something, but what? Did he not want me at the dinner? Then, why did he deliver my suit?

            I only had thirty minutes to prepare for the dinner, so I got into my suit and fixed myself up.

            When I was ready, somebody knocked at my door once again. It was the bellman from yesterday. He said that he will be the one to accompany me. I asked him why, and he said that we won’t be eating at the dining hall. We will be eating at their private dining room.

            I let him lead me to the dining room, a little nervous for what’s to come. Marco had me shaken up. What was he trying to do? Why can’t he just tell me whatever he’s trying to tell me?

            Once we were outside the dining room, the bellman told me to enter alone. He still had work to do and won’t be joining the dinner.

            And so I entered the room and found some of the staff that I’ve met in the ballroom there. They motioned me to sit at the edge of the table, because I was the special guest of the night. I apologized because I was a little late, but they said it was fine and that I should dig in immediately before the food grows cold.

            I was about to start eating when I caught Marco’s eye. He was sitting at the opposite end of the table and he was looking horrified. Slightly, he shook his head and looked desperately into my eyes.

            I gave him a confused look, then looked around the room.

            There were vintage frames set up on the walls with old pictures in them. I thought it was impressive that this hotel really kept to its theme. But then I looked closely at the staff who were eating with me.

            A shiver ran through my entire body and every bit of my hair stood up.

            They were the exact people inside the old portraits. I blinked my eyes repeatedly and looked at the photographs again. There was no mistaking the fact that they were indeed old. They were cracking at the edges and they had no colors except for white and brown.

            I looked back at Marco and he was now nodding his head slightly, enough for me to notice. And now I finally understood what he was trying to tell me.

            These people never aged. This hotel was indeed old and they have been here for decades.

            And…they wanted me to stay.

            I didn’t think. I just stood up and ran out the door.

            I ran and ran and ran, hoping to escape this horror house. I ran as fast as I could, so they could not catch me.

            I will not stay here. I will not be one of them.

            They were only being nice to me because I was probably the first guest they had in decades. They were getting lonely. They needed a guest. Marco was probably one of their victims, and he was trying to warn me.

            They wanted to add me to their family.

            I do not want this. I want to get out of this place.

            The hotel doors were in my sight now and all I had to do was get past them. I grabbed the handles and pulled them open, expecting freedom.

            But the female attendant was there, and she was waiting for me all this time.

            I froze. There was a storm outside, but I would rather be outside than inside this place. The attendant was the only one stopping me from escaping.

            I could take her down.

            I drew back my fist and fully intended to hit her but she pushed me back inside and grabbed my neck. She was strong. Extremely strong. And she lifted me up by my neck. I was choking and about to suffocate!

            I struggled with her hands but her grip was solid. She was not letting go.

            The world was flickering all around me, but I could still hear the whispers. They were saying something different now. They weren’t welcoming me anymore.

_“We are programmed only to receive, and you can never leave._ ”

            There was blackness.

            Then I woke up. I was on my bed inside my room. Marco was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at me sadly.

            My insides grew cold. Then, I noticed; my entire body was cold.

            I was one of them.

_“Welcome to Hotel Animorphia.”_

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I know the name of the hotel is terrible :(


End file.
